Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons: Revival
by Renoku
Summary: When Pitch and Gothel decide to use Rapunzel to reanimate some old enemies, the Big Four have to band together to right the wrongs and repair the damage left behind. Takes place after Brave and HTTYD, but before Tangled and RoTG. ROTBTD; Canonical Relationships - if any; Rated T for violence, language, and possibly graphic scenes.


**A/N**: As per usual, I must introduce this. :) So, this is my RotBTD fic I've been planning FOREVER, and I wanted to start it, so here it is! This takes place after Brave and HTTYD, but before Tangled and _way_ before RoTG. The reason I put this as HTTYD and RoTG as the categories is because... well, that's what people visit most often, and there isn't a ROTBTD section. This first chapter is focusing on Rapunzel (Sorry for those that thought Jack or Hiccup would be here!), then the next will be on Merida. Chapter three will be both Hiccup and Jack. You can interpret that any way you people want to. This is rated T for language, violence, and me just probably going to write something very insane. I don't really control that. Anyway, there are more notes at the bottom, so feel free to read those to find out what's in store.

* * *

**Revival – Chapter 1**

Sunlight broke over the cliffs guarding the hidden vale from the outside world. It fell along the rock walls in a graceful blanket, slowly drawing away the sheet of night that filled the shadows with a cool blue darkness. The narrow waterfall poured down the side of the gorge in a single, crystal stream, emptying out into the river below, which wound its way through the valley. Year round, the valley flourished with a lush green coat of plant life. The vines crawled their way up the rock faces, and the trees shaded the edges. Flowers bloomed in the tall grass, birds and insects creating life in the paradise. It never experienced the seasons, for food grew abundantly as long as the music continued to pour through the air.

The melodic voice emitted from the tower. The tall structure soared into the air, but not nearly high enough to break above the cliffs. Moss covered the bricks, edging towards the source of the flower's song, hidden behind the wooden doors underneath the purple-shingled roof. That mysterious song, filled with contentment, and yet yearned for more. It resonated periodically throughout the day, often in the evenings, when a dim glow would emerge from behind the plastered stone walls.

But at this moment, it remained silent, the serenity of the hidden tower disguising the chaos that transpired within.

"Pascal! Pascal, get back here!"

The crash of metal pots sounded from a small kitchen area underneath a staircase. A frying pan fell off of the stove and landed on the floor with a loud clatter, spilling a half-cooked scrambled egg onto the ground. A rain of thumping books sounded across the room, next to a large empty closet that sounded with hollow knocks as each piece of literature hit it. The three books piled next to a palette with dots of bright paint that poured of the edges to stain the floors.

"Pascal!"

A young woman leapt up the staircase, long golden locks trailing behind her. Her hair trailed through the paint, and then wrapped around the banister of the staircase. It continued around the room, tangled throughout the furniture and faced with the threat of catching fire on the stove. She continued to run for her bedroom when her hair suddenly caught, tugging her back.

She yelped in surprise, and just a hint of pain. She cried, "Pascal! My hair's stuck! And there's paint in it!" She seemed to sob with annoyance; "I blame this on you, you lizard! Where are you?"

A small croak sounded from above, continued by a few more short squawks like laughter. A brown chameleon dropped down from the rafters, turning green in the air. It landed on the woman's shoulder, still chuckling in its wheezing way.

"Pascal," Rapunzel reprimanded, "This isn't funny! Mother will be home soon. We have to clean up _now_!"

Pascal chirped in agreement, nodding and running down her river of hair. He swept up the banisters again to the lever next to the skylight. With a hop down onto it, the roof opened up, and he tumbled off into another landing net of Rapunzel's hair. In response, she rolled her eyes, and set to work dragging her hair free.

She trailed it around the room, unwrapping it from around bits of furniture and rescuing it from the stove just as it began to steam. She bit her lip, blushing slightly at the mess spread around the room.

"We really did it this time, didn't we, Pascal?" she asked, green eyes scoping the remnants of the room.

Pastel portraits covered the walls, every inch claimed by the colorful paintings of her imagination. Near the floor, however, paint spilled out, splattering against the tile and on a lower patch of wall. Next to her foot lie the now inedible scrambled egg, and she shifted slightly to avoid it. Candles lie next to the books, their wax dripping across the stone floor. The teapot teetered on the edge of the center table, and Rapunzel rushed forward to catch it.

She set it back down with a sigh, and tugged a section her hair forcefully. The hammock containing Pascal pulled tight, popping him into the air. A miniscule scream erupted from his throat, but Rapunzel grabbed the empty frying pan from the ground and held it out. Pascal landed with a metal ring, and he growled as he lifted a foot to rub his head.

"Oh please," chided Rapunzel, "You've had worse. Come on, let's get started."

Pascal gave a little pout, and Rapunzel laughed as she found the mop.

She scrubbed the floors with minimal help from Pascal, who continued to poke fun at her. The books returned to the shelves, and the salvaged candles she decided to melt down to reuse. The egg went into the bin, although she debated throwing it out the window. Finally, after dusting everything over, she got down to brushing her hair.

She groaned at the sight of the paint now dried and like caulk in her locks. "Ugh, that is the last time we're going to play that chasing game. Where did you hear about it, anyway, Pascal?" she asked, as she began to gather up her tangles.

The chameleon squeaked, rushing to the window, and pointed outside.

Rapunzel stopped, her gaze widening slowly. "You went outside again?" A smile broke across her face, excitement suddenly radiating through her body, and she exclaimed, "You have to tell me all about it! Come on!"

She broke into a run up the stairs to her room. Tucked into the corner lie a wash bin, a hand pump hanging over the edge. She dumped her hair into the wooden tub, ignoring the large majority of it that still draped out of it. Pascal followed her into the room, scrambling along the floor and climbing up to the pump. He jumped on it a few times, without success.

Rapunzel laughed, her white teeth sparkling, and she took the metal lever in her hands, pushing down on it. The water sloshed into the tub, cushioned by her dampening hair. After a few more pumps, the basin filled, and she sat back.

"Hmm," she muttered, reaching for the shelf next to the tub, "I think I might have to make some more soap tomorrow."

Shrugging, she took the dwindling bar in her hand, and she started to scrub at her hair. The paint bled into the tub, clouding the water around the loosening strands of her hair.

As she worked, she spoke, "So what did you see, Pascal?" She almost lost concentration on her cleaning in her excitement, and water splashed out of the basin onto the floor.

Pascal seemed to grin, and he began to chatter in a high-pitched voice. As he 'talked' on, Rapunzel's smile faded. Her movements slowed, and she pulled the small plug at the bottom of the tub. The water drained out, heading down pipes that lead outside the tower. She watched it soak down below her hair, looking like a sponge. In the end, her hair stuck to the sides in webs of golden thread, glistening darkly with the water.

Pascal trailed off, and climbed up onto the edge. Rapunzel's eyebrows furrowed, her green eyes lost in thought. Her dry hair near her scalp fell in front of her face, casting her skin in shadow. She looked up when Pascal squeaked.

"What?" she asked, being startled out of her thoughts, "Oh, it was nothing. I just... Jack hasn't come by in a while, has he?" Pascal shook his head, and she sighed, "I'm sorry. I miss him, a little." She stood, her sopping hair trailing behind her. She reached for a brush off the vanity, and ran it through her hair, starting at her scalp. "He always has amazing stories, you know? Not that you don't tell great stories, Pascal," she added, eying the chameleon smugly. He only smiled very much unlike other chameleons, and scrambled up to sit on her shoulder.

Happier, Rapunzel exited her room and threw her hair up into the rafters, hooking them on a beam. The wet section hung low and heavy, but she climbed up it anyway, finding her usual spot in the girders.

She began to work down her hair, pulling the brush through the miniscule tangled knots, and she continued her monologue; "Remember that one time he told us about his adventure in… what did he call it? Berk?" Pascal nodded, and she laughed at the thought. "He wouldn't stop talking about this boy there! His name was Hiccup, I think." She laughed again, "That's a funny name. But he seemed so surprised, when he talked about him. I still can't believe – that boy took on a dragon!"

Her eyes flicked over to one of her paintings, a drawing of a large green serpent, with a face similar to Pascal's, lips drawn back in a snarling smile, sharp teeth bared at a little boy wearing a horned helmet. "Jack told me about those hats they wear. They sound kind of cute. I'd love to meet one of those people, Vikings," the word rolled off of her tongue, still unfamiliar.

She turned her gaze wistfully towards the large window across the room below her. She hesitated, "I… I wish I could go out and see it. It sounds so wonderful when Jack talks about it, even the scary parts. I… I…" her brush caught in one of the wetter knots in her hair, and she tugged at it. Her forehead creased, and she bit her lip. With a determined tone, she struggled to declare, "I… That's it!"

With a final tug, the brush broke free, and she lost her balance. A startled yelp filled the room as she tumbled back off of the beam. Her body landed within a net of her hair, and she flailed a second, laughing. Pascal leapt up beside her, his red eyes gleaming with concern.

"That's it!" Rapunzel cried, swinging in the web of hair. "I'm going to do it! I'm going to ask Mother when she get's back _tonight_!" She laughed again, a hysterical cry full of glee. When she subdued, she looked around at herself. "We'd better get untangled, right buddy?"

They began the process of guiding Rapunzel back down to ground level, and then trail through her hair once again to unhook it from the rafters and furniture. Just when the last of the seventy feet of the golden locks dropped down into the neat pile in front of her, a woman called from the outside.

"Rapunzel! Let down you hair!" the beautifully mature voice sang.

"Coming Mother!" replied Rapunzel, sweeping her hair into her arms. She gave Pascal a pointed look, and said, "Hurry; hide! Don't let her see you!"

She crossed to the window, and pushed at the old, creaking wood with her foot. A breeze blew in gently, caressing Rapunzel's face. She shifted, and let loose a single rope of hair to latch around the hook dangling in front of the door, before dumping the rest out of the tower.

When the tug came, she gripped her hair and pulled. The weight of it sent her back on her heels, and hand over hand she brought her hair back up on the pulley.

Gothel's form broke into the window's frame, the now fading sunlight creating a silhouette of her body. She stepped in with a regal air, her curled black hair fanning out behind her as she dropped from the windowsill to the floor. Faint wrinkles lined her forehead, and her cheeks sagged, not in any way unattractively. Her crimson dress fell against her skin, hugging her waist and hips before flowing down her legs.

"Oh, Rapunzel," she began, "It's so good to see you! Two days is just so long to go without knowing that my little girl is safe." Her lips frowned in a mocking pout, her eyes drooping.

"Oh, well, it wasn't that long…" Rapunzel replied, hugging her arm. Her gaze fell to the floor, unable to look her guardian in the eye.

Gothel laughed, "Of course it wasn't! But for mother, it was a very long time." She lifted a hand to her forehead, her demeanor becoming wispy, as if she might fade, and she sighed, "I think that the time is making me feel a little woozy, actually. Rapunzel, dear, would you sing for me?"

Rapunzel stuttered, "O-of course! Here," she gestured to the large chair before the fireplace, and took her own seat on the next to it.

She closed her eyes, and began to sing: "Flower gleam and glow," in her mind, a blossom opened its petals and released golden pollen to the air, "Let you power shine. Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine," the dust spun into the air, curling into a spiral of powder and weaving through the trail of her hair, "Heal what has been hurt, change the fate's design," a faded sigh echoed in her ears, and she felt the brush against her locks, but as she continued on, the power began to pull back to the flower, "Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine," with an air of finality, the petals closed around the pollen, the glow fading, and she finished, "What once was mine."

Gothel breathed out in relief, leaning back in her chair. Rapunzel looked up at her and noticed her skin shining healthily, smooth and full of color. Her high cheekbones lost any trace of laugh lines around her eyes, and her cheeks themselves flushed with natural red blush. Beauty radiated from her elegantly, effortlessly, with a passion that suggested vanity, but only served to provide confidence.

It almost made Rapunzel weary to break the spell of rest. However, she brushed a net of hair from in front of her face, and began, "Mother…"

"Yes Rapunzel?" Gothel asked, looking over at her lazily.

"I-I was wondering," stammered Rapunzel, "I was w-wondering…"

Gothel snapped, "What is it? Speak up, Rapunzel, you know I hate it when you mumble!" With a flash her demeanor changed and she cooed, "You know I'm just teasing, darling, you know I love you."

Rapunzel only stared at her oddly, ignoring the hand she found pinching her cheek. She chuckled, awkward of the contact. Gothel laughed throatily, her pitch almost high enough to break glass. She swept away, across the room to the mirror, and began to examine her youthful features.

"Um…" Rapunzel blinked and cleared her throat, "I was wondering – Well, tomorrow is my birthday, and I was wondering if I – if _we_ – could maybe go… outside?"

Gothel stopped with her hands pulling back the skin to smooth away around her eyes. "Outside? Why would you ever–" she stopped.

Rapunzel, expecting an argument, rambled, "Well, it's just – It's been eighteen years! And I really just want to feel it!"

"Yes, we could, for your birthday tomorrow."

"I mean, I just want to go out to the forest. Just a little, and we could go _together_ and–" she broke off, her ears catching up with her tongue. "What?"

Gothel looked back at her with a small smile on her face, her eyes narrowed smugly.

"Did – did you just say yes?" A small nod, and green eyes widened, a grin breaking out against a young face. Rapunzel tossed herself onto Gothel, shouting, "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you so much! I promise I'll make this up to you, thank you!"

Gothel laughed, "Rapunzel! Rapunzel stop, you're going to tear my dress, stop it!"

They calmed down, and Gothel took Rapunzel by the shoulders. "We'll leave tonight, and then I'll make you some hazelnut soup for your birthday tomorrow. How's that?" Rapunzel only nodded.

"I love you, Rapunzel."

"I love you more."

"I love you _most_," Gothel whispered, and she placed a kiss on the crown of Rapunzel's forehead, right on the part of her hair.

* * *

Her hair – it glimmered in the moonlight as it fell from the tower, the heavy mass descending like a boulder. It unraveled, a rolling wave of gold down the stone walls. When it extended, it barely brushed against the grass, and the breeze carried it, lighter, flickering in the air as a feather.

Gothel took hold first, her hood drawn up over her own curled hair. Without a look back at Rapunzel, she caressed the rope of hair in her hands and held it like a blessing. She leapt away from the tower, sliding down the cable to the ground below. She landed roughly, and Rapunzel heard her wheeze. Almost with apprehension, she felt the finishing tug on her scalp, and approached the windowsill.

Pascal leapt upon her shoulder. Their eyes met in the blue light.

Rapunzel murmured, "This is it, huh, Pascal?"

Pascal seemed to grin at her, croaking in affirmation before tucking himself in her hair behind her neck.

A breath escaped her lips, and she took a hold of the line, the lifeline that would lead her out. She peered out over the edge, to see her mother's pale form, mostly hidden underneath the dark cloak, beckoning impatiently for her.

She breathed in, looking out at the cliff wall. Right there, unmovable, sturdy, and she took it as an anchor to hook onto.

Her feet left the ledge.

As the wind rushed past her face, her eyes plastered open and she looked down. The ground accelerated towards her, zooming in on each blade of grass. The gravity tugged her with a finality that sent her scrambling for her rope of hair, not out of fear, but out of excitement and freedom.

After all this time, the freedom, no matter how limited, appeared in her grasp. She cried out, a laugh warbling in her throat, and whooped to the air.

And quite suddenly she stopped, her grip tightening instinctually just before her feet met the ground. She looked down, hesitant, and began to reach out, to first touch the ground with her toes.

"Well come on, Rapunzel, we haven't got all night!" barked Gothel, the weariness of the day taking its toll on her mood. She rushed forward, grabbing Rapunzel's wrist, and pulling her away.

"S-sorry Mother," replied Rapunzel, giving another tug to bring down the rest of her hair.

Gothel's steely gaze softened. "Oh, I didn't mean to snap, dear. I'm just a little tired, and there's something I want to show you," she soothed.

"Really?" Rapunzel beamed with excitement, enough to light up the evening air. "What is it?"

"It's a surprise, darling," teased Gothel, ticking a finger before Rapunzel's nose. "Come on, my lovely flower, and make sure to pick up your hair. We don't want it getting tangled or torn, do we?"

"Yes, Mother."

With her seventy feet gathered in her arms, some trailing off behind her, Rapunzel set out after her mother. They walked along the bank of the river, the constant gentle roar of the waterfall, in the distance. Rapunzel noticed just how loud it sounded, the echo of it fading in her ears the further she left it behind.

The ground felt so loose beneath her feet, the soil finding its way between her toes, and she giggled. She approached the water, as they walked, and contemplated walking through it alongside her mother, just to feel the water wash out the dirt.

"Rapunzel, stay away from the water," Gothel said calmly, "You'll soil your dress."

"Yes, Mother."

The cave loomed up ahead of them, and Gothel led her through. Rapunzel stopped at the entrance, weary of the darkness. She looked into it, the environment that seemed more sinister at night and up close, than from a distance while she painted its image.

"Rapunzel?" Gothel's voice echoed, "Hurry up, dear!"

Rapunzel only nodded, taking another breath before following her into the pitch-black shadows.

For a moment, she could see nothing, and she expected the curtain of vines to rain down on her like how Jack described it sometimes. But instead faint moonlight appeared, washing the blackness away with a deep blue, laced with white.

They emerged into a full forest, the trees drooping around them, towering high above with hanging branches. A blazed trail wound its way through, entering the cave underneath Rapunzel's feet, and she looked around in awe.

"Where are we?"

Gothel only smirked, a hint of satisfaction on her face. "We're outside."

Suddenly, a pop sounded, and Rapunzel jumped. Her hair spilled out around her, but she ignored it, staring at the intruding being.

A blue flare, like a wisp, floated in front of her. Suddenly, with another faint _pop_, two white circled appeared, and it spun, two transparent arms folding out from it. It seemed to giggle, an odd, ghostly sound overlaid with the crackle of fire.

Green eyes transfixed, Rapunzel reached out.

"Rapunzel!" shouted Gothel, a scowl ripping her face. "Get away from it!"

Rapunzel blinked, and leapt back, cowering into her mother's arms. She buried her face into her breasts, and looked back.

"W-what is it?"

Gothel spat, "A wisp. They're vile creatures, spirits, and they lead you to your death. See Rapunzel," she turned to her daughter, "These are the dangers the outside world has for us. This is why I want to protect you, flower."

Rapunzel's eyes widened in fear, and she hugged her mother closer. She peeked out at the wisp.

A Will O' the Wisp, it was, and it snarled with another loud crackle, its stark white eyes narrowing. With an offended huff, it whipped itself away, turning and dissipating with a small _hiss_.

But suddenly a trail flared up, one at a time, the wisps leading into the forest, along the path. They beckoned in the dark night, crackles popping into the air, and arcs of energy connected them through the atmosphere.

"M-mother?"

Gothel stared in shocked silence. Finally, she managed to stutter, "W-we can't follow them. This way, I still have something to show you."

The crackles rose in the air like a roaring bonfire, but Gothel steered Rapunzel away, despite the growing waves of anger.

The path ended, but Gothel pushed Rapunzel through, her hair trailing behind her in the leaves. The grass felt lush, full, and clean, and a vibrant green radiated even in the dim moonlight.

"Keep moving, Rapunzel, before those things catch up with us."

Rapunzel only nodded, hitching her dress up. She stepped on a branch, and gave a startled yelp. Tears welled in her eyes as blood trailed from the sole of her foot.

"Rapunzel, hurry up!"

"…Y-yes Mother…"

Eventually, they broke through the brush into a clearing. Rapunzel kept her eyes down, avoiding Gothel in an attempt to hide her tears.

"Oh, my flower, did you hurt your foot?" Gothel asked, finally coming around to examine the wound. The small beads of blood brimmed on the edge of the injury, small specks of bark sticking to her skin. "Oh, my dear. Well, we'll fix that up, darling, in just a moment. We're here."

Slowly, Rapunzel lifted her head.

A shallow hill let up to a flat clearing, the grass overgrown and curling into vines. At the crest, the vague shapes of stone jutted from the ground, rising high into the air. Fog veiled the air around them, and Rapunzel gasped in awe at the scene in the darkness.

"What is this?" she breathed, nearly a whisper escaping from her lips.

"These" said Gothel, taking Rapunzel's hand, "Are the Stones of Callanish."

They walked up the hill, entering into a circle of thirteen stones, all carved with intricate symbols. They loomed far above them, like guardians of a hidden treasure.

"Many people say that this land is cursed, Rapunzel," Gothel murmured, close to her ear. A shudder ran through Rapunzel's body, and she gripped tighter onto her mother's hand. "But I can promise you, this is a sacred, blessed ground. Rapunzel, this is where I want you to realize your full potential."

The daughter turned to face the mother, green eyes meeting gray, filled with fear and yet a twinge of curiosity.

"What do you mean?" she asked, her voice steady.

Gothel smiled, and the fog swept itself away. The clouds rolled out in a rushing vortex, clearing the circle of stones.

Rapunzel gasped, her eyes falling on a ruined pillar. The crumbling rock tumbled down upon itself, a destroyed monument in the foundation. And buried beneath it lay an unmoving mound of fur.

"What," began Rapunzel, her breath shaking slightly, "is that?"

"Mor'du," breathed Gothel, the awe dripping from her tongue like a serpent.

Rapunzel finally detached herself from her mother, stepping forward nervously. She bent down to examine the crushed beast. His crooked jaw bared yellow fangs, a snarl only half-formed in the heat of battle. Sharp arrows pierced the rough hide, their shafts protruding like needles to be clipped. The dirty claws gouged deep into the ground, a final attempt to escape death. Yet, in its single dead red eye, a final, tortured gaze of relief bled out into the world, stained open by the fault of a fated warrior.

Hesitantly, Rapunzel reached out a hand to touch the beast's head.

"He was a… friend of mine," Gothel said, her voice unwavering and cold, calculated.

"Who did this?" asked Rapunzel, determination leaking into her words, a silent vow of vengeance.

"No one of concern, my dear." Gothel knelt down beside her. "What matters is what we can do right now. What you can do."

Rapunzel blinked, coming out of her spell. "What?"

"You can _heal_, Rapunzel. You can use your gift on someone other than myself. You can bring this poor, innocent creature back to life."

"I-I can?" Rapunzel stammered, her full lips parting in disbelief, and her gaze flickered between her mother and the dead creature. "But he's buried beneath all of this rock! How can we get him out?"

"He'll be able to do that himself, believe me."

Rapunzel took one last look at Mor'du, and she nodded. "Okay, what do we do?"

Gothel only smirked. "I think you know."

They set to work, wrapping Rapunzel's hair around the beast. They focused on his head, since the rest of the body remained in its sealed tomb. The moon climbed higher in the sky, blotting out the nearest stars, before they finished.

Gothel huffed, "Well, that was a workout! Are you ready?"

"Just a second," Rapunzel wheezed, catching her breath. Her foot still bled, and so she knelt down to wrap another strand around it. "Ready."

She took a breath, and the flower began to bloom.

As she sang, her hair began to glow brighter, flowing around the creature's head. The cracking of limbs grew, and suddenly, the jaw snapped back into place. The torn red eye faded to a pale brown, the yellow one darkening. The spell of death lifted, and Rapunzel almost danced in relief.

"What once… was mine…"

Rapunzel opened her eyes, a smile breaking across her face. "Did it work?"

A scream ripped out into the clearing, a shrill, gutting cry of terror, torn from a demon's throat. Rapunzel covered her ears, shouting, as flares suddenly lit up upon each of the thirteen pillars. A loud crackle, a roaring bonfire, erupted through the air, the heat raging into Rapunzel's heart. She heard the cries of a grown man, sobs, pleading for mercy in the darkness.

"Rapunzel! Get out of there!"

Her head snapped up at the sound of her mother's voice, and she saw her standing outside of the circle of stones.

"Rapunzel!"

She gathered up her hair, moving to Mor'du. As she removed her hair, the beast's head cracked, and shot up. She screamed, falling back, as ferocious jaws ripped at her legs. The now brown eyes filled with anguish, pain radiating through the air, and a roar escaped the revived monster's maw.

Hands grabbed at Rapunzel's arms, and she fought, kicking.

"Rapunzel! Rapunzel, listen to your mother! Stop it! Come on!"

Her feet scrambled for a hold on the grassy plain, and she leapt away, rushing for the edge of the circle. Her mother followed her, taking her hair in her hands.

They ran, the tortured roars following them, as they escaped from the cursed ground.

* * *

**A/N**: So, I hope you liked that first chapter, now to talk about the rest! :D

Okay, so first off, I am still doing Learning to Live (my current JackRabbit fanfiction). That has not been dropped. However, due to my own novel being behind schedule, I will be updating both less. I will try to get the "once a week" mark for both, but it will most likely just be one of them, or both every other week. I haven't figured it out yet.

Now, about this fic: This is going to be _very long_. I haven't gotten the whole thing planned out yet, but I'm to Chapter 10, and it's still not halfway through. Yeah, that's long for me. Usually my max is 15 chapters. This is going to be more like 20-30+. I'm still not quite sure.

Anyways, I tried to base as much as possible as I could off of concept art. The stones, the Stones of Callanish, are real stones, and what the stone circle in Brave was based off of. I think there is a tomb there, and so I went with the headcanon that the place is cursed. I'm sure there are some rumors like that. I thought it would give Gothel more... bitchiness. I also tried to write Rapunzel's tower and vale as much off of concept art as I could. The same will go for Merida's castle and Berk.

I will be using a typed Scottish dialect for Merida. The chances are, I am going to fail at this. If you have tips, please let me know. I want to try and not offend people. I'm using the guide that is on to help. And it's not going to be completely Scottish; more so just the pronouns and similar.

There will also be side characters included! Yay! *sarcasm* I know a lot of people get mad when Astrid and Flynn are included. But guess what? Maximus, Pascal, Stoick, the dragon riders, the Guardians, the brothers, and _so many others_ are going to be in it! All relationships, if any, will be canonical. I was thinking about it, but we all know I would have made it HiJack, which would distract from the story. This isn't really supposed to be a romance, although there might be some moments for Hiccup and Astrid and Rapunzel and Flynn. I want to try and make this as in character as possible. Oh, but there will still be implied Hijack, even if they aren't in an actual relationship. More like bromance.

Other issues... from this chapter? Okay, Rapunzel will not be a helpless damsel in distress. She will, obviously, be manipulated, and there will be times when she seems weak. I know that some people have issues with that; I mean not just with Rapunzel, but any female character. I don't want to make her seem weak, but I do want her to by sympathized with. Oh, and yes, she knows Jack. Merida is the only one of the Big Four that has not met Jack yet in this fic. (Haha, that will change *spoilers*.)

If you can't tell, I'm really taking this as a challenge for myself, because I've never had to write for this diverse a cast of characters. I'm really excited for it, and I hope you all enjoy it.

Reviews are greatly appreciated. I really want to know how I did with Rapunzel and Gothel.  
Thanks for reading!  
~Renoku


End file.
